


Cas & Social Anxiety

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Best Friends, Castiel Has Social Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Cas is struggling with going out and being around people...Thankfully, his best friend Dean realizes, and decides to change things up.





	Cas & Social Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly lil sweet thing and... honestly, I don't even know if it makes sense.
> 
> But I had feelings. So I'm sharing them with you!

Cas is in college, he should be living his life and having fun.

He should go out to parties, to museums, to parks, to bars, he should meet new people. Instead, he’s home as soon as uni ends. And he doesn’t even feel bad about it, because his tiny apartment, away from noise and parties and crowds, it’s the best thing in the world.

But there’s also his best friend, who he loves so much. And when Dean texts him, asks him to meet up somewhere in the city, Cas can’t possibly say no. Can never say no when it comes to Dean.

So sometimes they decide to meet up around four, once Dean’s courses end for the day. And Cas starts getting ready two hours earlier, because he feels like he needs time to just prepare to go out there. And when they meet, it’s nice. It’s so nice. Because this is Dean, and time with Dean is always great.

But when Cas comes home, he feels like a weight falls from his chest anyway. When he locks his door after coming home, and switches back to his sweatpants, he’s so happy. And at the same time, he feels really, really bad. Because how could he feel this way about Dean, who he wants around all the time?

 

He’s had a stressful week, and all he wants is to put on his pyjamas and stay holed up in his apartment all weekend.

But then, his phone beeps somewhere across the room.

Dean: hi Cas, i miss you. feels like we haven’t seen each other in weeks

Cas: I miss you too

Dean: wanna meet up tonight?

Cas feels bad, his stomach constricting as he avoids texting back. He starts to clean his kitchen instead, so he has an actual excuse for not answering Dean. When he wanders back to his phone, there’s a new message.

Dean: can i just come over, maybe?

Cas bites his lip, thinks about how his bathroom is a mess and his bed is unmade and the laundry rack full of clothes is still standing in the middle of his living room.

Dean: you don’t have to clean up. you can put a blindfold on me before i walk in, if it makes you feel better lol

Dean: i just wanna see you, make sure you’re alright

Cas can’t help it, his chest swells with emotions he usually tries to bury deeper down, far away from the light of day.

Cas: Of course, when will you be here?

Dean: 30 mins, see u then

Cas heart starts beating like crazy, and he rushes through his room to clean up, get his hair to look slightly done, shoves a pizza in the oven so they have something to eat once Dean arrives.

He sits around for the last ten minutes, waiting with shivering hands he can’t even explain. He’s not sure why he is like that, it’s just a lot. Meeting up with people.

Dean rings the doorbell, comes stomping up the stairs, and once Cas opens his door he barges right into Cas’ apartment and wraps him up in a tight hug. He smells like crisp autumn air, a little like bus, and a lot like Dean -- and Cas sinks into it, breathes and hugs desperately.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean murmurs against his neck. “Gonna let me come all the way in?”

It’s only when Dean asks, that Cas realizes the door is still wide open, cold air streaming inside.

“Oh, sure,” Cas mumbles and moves out of the way.

They find themselves sprawled out on Cas’ bed with a plate of pizza between them just a few minutes later.

And when Dean starts shoving pizza into his mouth and talking about his courses and his annoying neighbors and his latest attempt at baking his mom’s pie that failed miserably   **—** Cas realizes all the nervous feelings have somehow dissolved, and all that’s left is soft warm adoration, and absolute contentment.

When they’re done with food, they dim the lights, cuddle up beneath Cas’ blankets, and watch Dean’s current favorite show.

“We’re gonna do that all the time, from now on,” Dean decides at the beginning of episode 4. “Why’d we ever go out when we could have just done this?”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Cas agrees, soft and happy, and snuggles closer to Dean’s side.

He’s not sure how Dean knows him this well, how he figured out that going out stressed Cas out this much   **—** but he doesn’t care, doesn’t worry. He just enjoys their quiet time together.

Because this couldn’t get any better.

Or, so he thought.

It does get _a lot_ better when Dean leans over at the end of episode 4 and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. And later, when Cas leans in, too, and kisses back. And after that, when Dean decides to stay the night, and they sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

Cas isn’t sure how he deserves this, but he will take it for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
